


i like stupid

by melroihag



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, FLUFFY FLUFFIN' FLUFF, Hollstein - Freeform, adorable hollstein, i miss them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: AU: Carmilla and Laura are colleagues who get a drink after work, unapologetically attracted to each other but both are too nervous to make the first move.Or the one where Carmilla and Laura flirt with each other in a bar.





	i like stupid

**Author's Note:**

> THE CARMILLA MOVIE IS SOOOOOOOOO CLOSE! DON'T FORGET TO PREORDER AT CARMILLAMOVIE.COM!

“What?” Carmilla smirked and leant closer to the caramel-haired beauty before her, stirring the straw in her glass, before locking heavy-lidded and lust-filled eyes with her.  
“You’re not telling me that you’ve never had a one night stand?” she asked almost in disbelief, and giggled that adorable little laugh of hers, revealing those precious dimples.  
Laura narrowed her eyes at her slightly and debated on whether or not to tell her the absolute truth, and as she went to war with herself in her mind, she watched as the woman sat before her, tilted her head ever-so-slightly. Carmilla’s silent but curious gaze boring into hers.  
“Of course I have… but that was when I was young and stupid.” she tried to laugh it off, her gaze falling to the napkin beside her glass on the table.  
Carmilla’s hand gently placed atop of hers to stop it from fidgeting nervously. Laura glanced back up to find an amused sparkle in her hazel eyes.  
“What?” she cocked an eyebrow and bit her lip to stop from smiling.  
“You’re only 26. ‘Young and stupid’? I’m not buying it.” Carmilla squeezed Laura’s hand gently and noticed the sharp intake of breath the brunette took.

“I guess… it sounds so stupid.” Laura huffed a laugh and tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand.  
“I like stupid.” Carmilla poked Laura’s forearm and smiled.  
“I guess I just… I think that finding someone worth waking up to is better than finding someone to sleep with. Lame, I know.” Laura shook her head and knocked back the rest of her drink. A blush flooded her cheeks and she was looking everywhere but the gorgeous girl in front of her.

Carmilla was not expecting the Laura’s comment. The thought of how chivalry has perhaps not died after all, popping into her head. Her heart ached as she watched Laura mentally berate herself for the honest answer she’d given, so she reached out with both hands to take hers.  
“Y’know what?” she asked, interlacing their fingers over the table. She waited for Laura to look up but she didn’t, so she continued.  
“That sounds so much more appealing than a one night stand, anyway.” she smiled and dipped her head to look into light brown eyes.  
Laura nodded slowly as Carmilla’s comment sunk in, a small shy smile curving her lips.  
The small smile from her was like a shot of adrenaline through Carmilla’s veins. Her smile spread to a shit-eating grin as she slipped off of her stool and rounded the table.

Laura’s heart began to race as Carmilla got closer. She turned slightly so Carmilla could wrap her arms around her.  
“Thank you… for being honest with me.” she whispered as she hugged Laura.  
“The most beautiful things to me are honest.” the words slipped from Laura before she stop them.  
Carmilla pulled back and smiled almost shyly at the woman in her arms. Her words making her feel warm and fuzzy.

After a minute or so, Carmilla’s smile grew and Laura couldn’t help but laugh.  
“What?” she asked, her eyes flickering to Carmilla’s hand still on her shoulder.  
A melodic hum sounded from her as she sighed happily.  
“I think you may be the new poster child for the modern gentlewoman.” she teased as she played with the ends of Laura’s hair.  
“Ha ha, you’re hilarious.” Laura smiled and rolled her eyes.  
“And for the record… I could think of no better way to wake up than for this face to be the first thing I see.” Carmilla said quietly, as her thumb traced over the faint freckles on Laura’s cheeks. Her eyes followed the trail down as light goosebumps left in her wake from the gentlest of touches.

As her thumb caressed Laura’s full bottom lip, and she closed her eyes for just a moment, as if memorising the exact moment, before she blinked and took a step back.  
“I’m gonna go get another drink. You want one?” Carmilla asked, her gaze shifting from the ground beneath her feet then towards the bar.  
Laura cleared her throat to make sure that not even the tiniest bit of disappointment she felt would creep into her voice.  
“Erm, sure.” Laura replied and watched as Carmilla wandered towards the bar, through the crowd and out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think Creampuffs? Leave a comment!


End file.
